One of Us (Prologue)
by Nikutai
Summary: In a darker future, Ash searches for his heart...


One of Us 

Prologue 

By Nikutai 

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, etc. etc, not me. 

The Team Rocket guard stood at attention, staring straight ahead and ignoring the sheets of rain streaming down his hat and obscuring his vision. The chill hugged his very bones, and he made plans to curl up in a nice, warm bed after his shift. 

He shifted slightly and swiped the back of his right hand across his eyes (the left was clutching a pistol), willing the time to go by faster. It was pointless, having guards on duty in the middle of the night during a torrential downpour, but he was a mere underdog in the organization, not one to question the commands of the Leaders. 

Still, he thought, no one could see a potential enemy before it was too late... 

Those were his last thoughts before he felt a sharp pain in his side. He tried to cry out, but something vile rose in his throat, and then he swam in darkness. 

Thunder roared. 

***** 

Ash ducked down into the shadows beside the building and wiped the blood off his dagger in the grass, grimacing. Nasty business, that. He had never really gotten used to the killing, but it was sometimes necessary. 

Exhaling, he shook his shaggy mat of black hair out of his eyes and leaned his head against the cool, wet brick behind him. He had gotten this far, and it still felt like a walking trance. This was what he had dreamed of for countless years, to find this place and retrieve what he had lost. 

Ash closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what his old friend would think if it knew what he had gone through for so long. He wondered if Pikachu remembered him... 

When he opened his eyes again, they were narrowed and shone with cold, hard determination and ruthlessness. Oh, yes, someone would certainly pay for what was done. 

He paused, looking at the large set of double doors nearby. It was obviously usually set with some sort of electrical barrier, but the power was out in the storm. He figured the halls of Team Rocket Headquarters would be crawling with cameras and many guards. A slight challenge, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

It was time to right what had gone wrong. 

***** 

Cassidy clenched her fists at her sides, unwilling to let the Leaders see them shake. She stared ahead with a stoic look, knowing what was to come. 

Jessie leaned across the broad mahogany desk, a sneer upon her usually pretty face. James sat next to her, expressionlessly stroking a purring Meowth. "So, Cassidy," the redheaded woman said bitingly, "I see you have failed in your mission. _Again_." 

Cassidy lowered her eyes. "Yes, ma'am." 

"Do you remember what we told you, the _last_ time you were unsuccessful?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Cassidy daringly raised her violet eyes to meet the other woman's blue, which were shining in gleeful maliciousness. She gritted her teeth. Jessie had always had it in for her, ever since the beginning. She knew her days as a Team Rocket member would be short-lived after these three had taken over the corporation. 

What she hadn't realized (though she supposed she should have) was that Jessie would see to it that Cassidy got all the hardest jobs, ones that not even she and Butch could handle. 

The blonde gazed at the carpet. It still hurt to think about Butch. 

"Well, Cassidy, m'dear, I am pleased to inform you that you are no longer a member of Team Rocket. You may leave now." 

Cassidy turned on her heel and stalked towards the heavy doors. 

"Oh, and Cass?" 

When she turned, Jessie's face held a look of pure malice. 

"Be sure not to let any... secrets... out. You, of all people, though, should know well enough not to do that." 

Cassidy stormed out with a snarl. How _dare_ she threaten her with that? Poor Butch... She ignored the tears stinging at her eyelids and the unblinking stares of the guards. She _would_ avenge her partner's death! 

Jessie would be sorry she ever crossed paths with her. 

***** 

Misty reclined on the bed in her room, absently feeding her little Togepi as she watched television. 

"Pokémon Master Gary Oak is to make an appearance in Viridian City to give a lecture on training Pokémon. Along with him will be noted the noted professor and his grandfather, Samuel Oak..." 

The redhead gave a wry smile. _I can just imagine how Ash reacted to Gary becoming a Master..._

"Miss Misty?" She glanced up to see one of the youngest helpers at her gym standing at her door. "There's someone here to see you." 

Misty smiled and set Togepi down. "A challenger?" 

The girl frowned. "I... don't think so." 

Misty blinked then followed the girl downstairs with a shrug. A pair of violet eyes greeted her, and Misty gave a start. Oh, the woman had grown older, and was beginning to show slight signs of age, but there was no mistaking the identity of the "stranger." 

"Cassidy?" she gasped. 

***** 

Jessie leaned back in her executive's chair with a sigh of happiness. "I'm glad we're finally rid of her," she said. James merely nodded and continued to pat Meowth. 

Meowth glanced up at Jessie with a strange look on his face. "But Jessie, that was awfully mean what ya said about Butch. You're a nasty person, but not usually _that_ nasty." 

She gave a small noise of exasperation. "Oh, Meowth, you and James are too soft-hearted. She deserved it. Our whole operation almost failed because of her!" 

The cat Pokémon just shook his head and lay his head back down on James' lap.   
  


All of a sudden, sirens wailed and bells clanged. 

Jessie jumped to her feet. "What's going on?" she cried. "That's the alarm!" 

A guard rushed through the doorway of their office. "My Leaders, I am sorry to interrupt you, but there is an infiltrator in the premises!" 

Jessie stood with a growl. "Take me to him." 

***** 

Ash snarled as he was pinned to the ground by a Team Rocket member, his arms twisted behind his back. Jolts of pain spread through them. "Let me go," he whispered challengingly. "I need to see your so-called 'Leaders.'" 

He glanced up at the sound of footsteps approaching on the aluminum floor. Jessie? 

The redheaded rocket stopped in her tracks, her face painted with surprise. "The twerp?" she cried. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

Ash gave her a disturbed smile. "I'm here to get back my Pikachu," he informed her. 

Jessie blinked, then composed herself and laughed. "Then I'm afraid you're out of luck." She turned to a guard. "Toss him in a cell," she ordered. 

Ash saw his opportunity slip out of grasp. "Wait, Jessie," he said. "I want to become a member." 

Jessie's eyes widened. "A member? Of Team Rocket? You must be joking!" 

He shook his head, his long black hair swaying. "Look, you think I came all this way and searched all this time for one lousy Pokémon?" Ash winced inwardly. _Sorry for saying that, Pikachu_, he thought. "I came because I want to join." 

Jessie snorted with disbelief. "You? Mr. Goody-two-shoes Pokémon Master twerp? I don't think so. You're not capable of killing a fly." 

One of the guards spoke up hesitantly. "Actually, Leader, he managed to kill five of our team single-handedly and penetrate this far into the headquarters." 

Ash grinned, wrenched his arm away and tossed a dagger into the air. "Poor, naive Jessie," he said mockingly. "Do you really think I haven't changed in eight years?" With a flick of the fingers, the dagger was neatly hidden away. 

Jessie stared, sputtering. 

Ash broadened his smile. "I won't fail you. My only condition is that I am partnered with Pikachu. You know how powerful we are together." 

Jessie hesitated. "You will be put through rigorous training, and your loyalty to the team will be tested," she said finally. 

Ash nodded. "I understand." 

She held out her hand. "Welcome to Team Rocket. You are now one of us." 


End file.
